1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing the operations of a parallel processing system, and particularly, to an apparatus for providing information about parallel processing carried out in a multiprocessor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain information about parallel processing carried out in a multiprocessor system, a prior art embeds special instructions in an executable program written in a high-level language such as FORTRAN or C and analyzes the output of the special instructions.
Such embedding of special instructions deteriorates the performance of the multiprocessor system. Accordingly, the instructions are optionally embedded during the compilation of a program.
Information about serial processing is obtainable by interrupting a program at regular intervals and by finding the execution address at each interruption. This technique is not applicable to obtaining information about parallel processing.
The embedding of special instructions in an executable program will provide inaccurate information about parallel processing in a multiprocessor system because the executable program with embedded special instructions differs from an actual executable program having no special instructions. In addition, this technique takes several minutes to several hours to repeat compilation for tuning, to increase the work to obtain information about the parallel processing.